


Boss

by FootballManiac



Series: Four Is Fun [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballManiac/pseuds/FootballManiac
Summary: Tobin had an awesome morning with Alex but she eventually had to leave the woman for an important meeting. Her day turned awful but then Christen found her and promised to make everything okay again.





	Boss

Tobin slams the door of the conference room closed behind and strides at the center, throwing her phone and keys and sling bag she’s been clutching in her hands on to the empty long brown table in front of her. She undoes the top of her white buttons down so she can take deep breaths to calm her nerves and slow down her heart rate.

 

She has just had a meeting with their company’s multi-million international client from Singapore and it did not turn out according to her plans. Not even in the slightest of her liking, spoiling what was supposed to be a great start of her day.

 

Her morning started off right, wonderful if she were to be honest. Alex gave her a mind-blowing, toe-curling, good-luck blowjob for her meeting after they finished breakfast and let her fucked her mouth roughly against the fridge door.

 

The younger woman let her dominate and release the tension and anxiety she had been mustering up the entire week. Alex knew it was what Tobin needed to feel invincible and in control of everything. To feel like she would handle every situation like a boss. So Tobin face-fucked Alex, drowning the brunette’s raspy cries of pleasure with her ruthless pounding and hammering.

 

Alex took care of the aching in her core by herself, knowing fully well that Tobin was focused more this time on her own pleasure than hers. She snaked a hand between her thighs and rubbed around her swollen clitoris in a circular motion. She maintained eye contact with the older woman who was clenching the back of her head and pulling her deeper. She could feel the tip of her cock hitting the back of her throat. It was uncomfortable and at the same time so hot. And although it was a bit painful, she would never complain. She would do anything to please the older woman. So Alex gagged up on each forceful thrust Tobin made, her eyes watering and her saliva overspilling in the corners of her mouth.

 

Tobin came hard in her mouth generously and made sure Alex swallowed and licked every drop of her cum, cleaning off her penis with her tender skilled tongue and soft lips. Not letting a single ounce of the white warm liquid go to waste.

 

“Good job, baby girl. Good job.” She stroked Alex’s hair and ran a thumb in the corner of her eye, wiping off the tears that were threatening to spill.

 

She pulled her penis out from her mouth and clasped Alex’s hand that was wrapped around her bare ass, helping the younger girl get on her feet. “C’mere.”

 

Alex stood up. Legs still wiggly and weak from her own orgasm.

 

Tobin gripped on her waist so she could have a better balance and cupped her jawline, tilting her head to the side and finding the crook of her neck.

 

“I love you.” Alex whispered under heaving breath.

 

“Thank you.” Tobin murmured in between pressing light kisses on the warm skin.

 

Tobin felt confident as she was stepping foot on the busy sidewalk of New York. She went straight to their agreed meeting place at a fancy hotel restaurant just a couple of blocks away from Alex’s apartment, now freshly showered and feeling invincible.

 

She scanned each table and saw her client with his lawyer on the left side of the restaurant near the glass windows. What Tobin did not expect was the presence of their rival company, represented by her nemesis in the industry.

 

“I hope you don’t mind that I also invited Miss Vero of Holdings Intercontinental with us today. I wanted to see your proposals at the same time so I would have a better judgment.” The Asian client directly told her once she reached the table.

 

She looked to her side. Vero was wearing a smug face as if she was so pleased about the entire situation. Tobin dragged her eyes back to the man across the table.

 

Tobin nodded and gave the best smile she could muster up. “Yes, I don’t mind, Mr. Gokongwei. I’m up to the challenge. I live for competitions.” She confidently replied. She shook his hand and took a seat across the CEO, beside Vero.

 

“Fuck!” Tobin smashes her hands against the wooden brown table. She curls her fingers into a fist. She can’t believe Vero snatched the deal from her palms and bagged the multi-million transaction.

 

She was robbed. She was betrayed. She wants to beat the shit out of Vero’s cocky face when the client told the Spanish-born brunette that her proposal won over Tobin’s and that his lawyers would call for the signing of contract within the week. Then he stood up and shook each lady’s hands, giving Tobin a consolatory look before leaving them alone at the table.

 

Vero took a long sip of her coffee and sighed satisfyingly, carefully setting down the cup back on the table a moment later.

 

“Be careful Heath. This isn’t the only thing I will rob you off. This is just the beginning. I will reclaim what is rightfully mine. Everything you stole from me, I’m taking them back.”

 

She smirked and stood up.

 

She bent down and whispered in her ear, tapping Tobin’s shoulder. “And oh tell Christen I said hi.”

 

Tobin almost lost it by the mention of her wife’s name but forced herself to remain composed and looked calm from the outside although there was a raging fire in her chest. The last thing she wanted was make a scene in this very public place where a lot of the men and women in suits at the nearby tables could recognize her. Plus she would never satisfy Vero by giving her the kind of reaction she wanted to elicit from her.

 

So Tobin stood up as well instead in the calmest and most relaxed manner and faced the Spanish woman eye-to-eye.

 

She flashed a condescending smile and shook her head. “Still lusting over somebody else’s wife. Naughty but…what’s the word for that mmm…” She trailed off, rubbing her chin with the inside of her thumb as if contemplating deeply. “Oh, right! Naughty but pathetic.”

 

She fished her sling bag off from the floor. “ Correction, I didn’t steal anything from you. They voluntarily came to me as far as I remember. No pun intended”

 

She flashed a smirk then padded out of the hotel, not caring to look back at Vero’s face curling into a frown and turning murky.

 

She drags her fingers over her face down to her neck, jaw clenching as she tries to control herself from screaming. She runs a hand through her hair and grips at the back of her head.

 

It wasn’t just an ordinary transaction and account she had to bag for their company. Her promotion mainly relied on it. The COO position was on the line and she fucked up big time.

 

The door behind creaks open, revealing a brunette in a tight black dress that perfectly fits her every curve.

 

“Tobin?” A raspy voice slices through the thick air in the room.

 

She doesn’t even have to look behind to know who it is. “Not now Alex.” She coldly replies.

 

“Umm…your wif—I mean Mrs. Heath is in your office. She wants to see you.” The blue-eyed girl stutters. If there is a slight discomfort in her tone she doesn’t let Tobin notice it.

 

Tobin releases an exasperated sigh and turns around, looking Alex in the eyes.

 

It takes a few seconds of silence between them before she finds her voice again. “Okay, I’ll see her here.”

 

Alex only nods and leaves the door ajar. A couple of seconds later Christen peeps through the door and strides inside once she sees Tobin’s fallen demeanor.

 

She walks closer to Tobin who’s leaning against the table, her eyes anchored on the floor.

 

“I heard about the meeting.” Christen rubs the length of Tobin’s shoulder.

 

Tobin grips on each side of her hips almost instantly and bends her head down against Christen’s chest.

 

“I fucked up Chris.” The shattered tone in her voice almost broke Christen’s heart.

 

She is not so acquainted with a somber and defeated Tobin. Her wife has always been cheerful and positive in life. Sure she has her down times mostly from the pressure of being the OIC of their company’s marketing department. But Tobin isn’t the kind who dwells on negative thoughts, a big contrast from Christen who is best friends with overthinking and expecting the worst from everything.

 

Her wife of two years is more to finding thrill and excitement over challenges and adversaries that come along to her. And what seems to be a god-given fortune, Tobin rarely faces defeats. She always gets what she wants. Wins every battle she faces. Embarrasses anyone who gets in her way. So Christen knows this is heart wrenching for her. Not only that she is on the verge of losing her promotion but the pain and embarrassment of losing to Vero is almost unbearable.

 

They are archenemies, both in their profession and when it comes to Christen. Although Christen thinks there really is no competition at all. She had chosen Tobin three years ago and abandoned her then Spanish girlfriend with whom she started dating way back in her junior year in college.

 

She met Tobin when she was Vero’s date at the world economic gala in town. When Vero chatted with a few investors, in the hopes that she could talk them to cashing in Christen’s father’s real estate company where she was working for, Tobin sneakily made her way on the stool beside Christen at the bar while she was peacefully sipping her second glass of margarita. She smoothly introduced herself and charmed Christen into considering that a friendly conversation with a stranger that evening could be the best thing that could ever happen in her life. God was she right.

 

Christen was swoon right away with her blinding smile and hot light touches to her arm. They laughed and shared each other’s embarrassing stories while traveling abroad, blocking out the world of business and money around them.

 

Christen felt special. Tobin should be entertaining CEOs and billion-dollar investors during the gala but she was there with Christen instead, chugging a beer in hand and scrunching her nose while telling her about that time she was in France with her terrible French skills, unawarely ordering stinky fresh oysters and prawns dipped in a bucket full of ice chunks in a fancy restaurant near the Eiffel tower.

 

Tobin got her number that same night. Since then they had never stopped texting and calling each other. But nothing physical had happened between them during those times. She didn’t let it go that far. She swears she never cheated on Vero. It was more of an emotional connection that started to blossom between her and Tobin. They never even met up until she finally broke things off with the Spanish woman one night and moved out from their shared apartment in a haste with a few of her things in tow and literally sprinted to a hotel room where Tobin was anxiously waiting for her.

 

“Shhh…”

Christen leans down and plants a comforting kiss at the top of Tobin’s head. She knows there’s nothing she can say that will make things right and will soothe the wounded pride of her wife. Sometimes Tobin doesn’t need words. Just silence and the presence of the people she loves to assure her she’s not alone in this.

 

So Christen continues to rub her back warmly instead and lets Tobin wrap her arms around her waist and cry her frustration out. The soft fabric of her knee-high purple dress now damped in Tobin’s tears. She’ll not push. She’ll wait for her wife to speak up again and she’ll just listen until the right time to talk comes.

 

“I fucked up. Now your dad would think more that I’m a failure in his company and that I don’t deserve you.” Tobin scoffs and continues. “He’ll have more reason to think Vero is the better catch, the ideal daughter-in-law and that you lost that piece of a fucking gem and married a loser instead.” Tobin murmurs in between sobs.

 

She’s pouring out her frustrations and her pain to Christen and lets the remaining façade of cool, chill Tobin, if there is still anything left at the moment, crumble down at her feet. 

 

Christen’s heart wrenches. She scoops Tobin’s face up, urging her to look her in the eyes.

 

“Babe, you’re not a failure okay. You’ve proven to him dozens of times your worth in his company. You’re an asset, not a liability. I’m sure dad knows that. YOU know that.” She wipes off the tears from her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs and gives her a reassuring lip-tight smile. Her eyes trying to connect and channel everything that words can never express.

 

Tobin nods and sighs contently, feeling more grounded and relaxed than a few minutes ago. Christen’s short pep talk works, lifting her off a little from the gloomy thoughts circling her mind.

 

She knows Christen is right for the most part. She herself doesn’t think her wife’s father really despise her. However, he’s always at her neck, telling her how there is still a vast room for improvement in her work and that he’ll continue to be asking and expecting more from someone who drove off his company’s former best marketing consultant and made her quit her job because she couldn’t dare to continue working for her ex’s father.

 

It puts a lot of pressure on Tobin, it exhausts her. True she’s the one who’s up to challenges but what her father-in-law is doing is almost like nagging. It takes away all the fun she used to feel when working. She’s grown tired of always wanting to prove her worth to someone, to always feel like she’s inadequate and any time soon someone better may replace her.

 

“Please, don’t say you don’t deserve me. You’re the best thing that ever happened in my life. Don’t ever doubt that. Stop overthinking. It’s my job, not yours.” Christen’s pleading voice breaks off Tobin’s thoughts. Her attempt to lighten up the situation with a joke makes Tobin chuckle softly despite the remaining worries at the back of her mind.

 

The dark haired woman kisses the side of her wife’s face, to her damped cheek, down her jaw, then back up at the tip of her nose, then to her chapped lips.

 

“And don’t ever compare yourself again with Vero. A thousand of her can never be as good as you are for me, Heath.” She toys the unbuttoned top of Tobin with her index finger, purposely grazing the thin fabric of her wife’s sports bra and feeling her nipple start to erect under her teasing touch.

 

With that the tension in Tobin’s body easily dissipates and the mood inside the room fleetly turns from emotional to sensual.

 

“Do you think I would dash to a hotel room four blocks away right after dumping her so you could bone me against the wall, only to realize three years later that she’s better?” She presses her front against Tobin’s. Their heaving chests flushed. Her other hand plays with the hair at the back of Tobin’s neck.

 

Tobin swallows and shuts her eyes, basking the sensation that Christen is causing to her. She feels a pair of lips ghost her ear.

 

“Do you wanna feel good?”

 

Tobin bites her bottom lip and nods. “Mmm...yeah?”

 

“Good, ‘cause same.” Christen confesses. Her mouth starts its descend down to Tobin’s exposed neck.

 

“But babe, we’re in—”

 

Christen cuts her off with a finger pressed on her mouth before she can even finish.

 

“Use me to prove you’re better than her.” Christen is willing to give whatever Tobin needs to feel good about herself again, to build her self-esteem back.

 

Tobin opens her eyes. Her pair of golden brown flickers in desire. The look of defeat and failure a while ago is gone and now replaced by want and anticipation, mirroring the same intensity in Christen’s green orbs.

 

She walks passed Christen and secures the door locked.

 

“We’re gonna get in trouble for this.” She runs a hand through her hair then bolts toward Christen.

 

Christen squeals softly when Tobin scoops her up and brings her on the edge of the table. She makes a keen work on Tobin’s denim jeans, unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper and exposing the bulge on her boxer shorts. She shoves down Tobin’s underwear and bites her lip when the tip of her wife’s semi-erect cock pops out.

 

Tobin runs her fingers up and down along Christen’s thighs, snaking through the hem of her dress up to her thong. She guides Christen’s free hand to her cock, urging it to commence an up and down motion around its shaft.

 

Christen pumps Tobin’s dick softly and lifts her head up, pouting her lips to meet Tobin’s. Their mouths find each other, their tongues grazing hungrily, teeth clashing, guttural moans echoing in the room.

 

Christen amps up her strokes and runs a thumb at the tip of Tobin’s cock, feeling up the pre-cum that’s spilling out its slit.

 

“Christen...” Tobin moans against her mouth.

 

She grips on each side of Christen’s shoulders and lifts the dark-haired woman off the table, swiftly turning her around as soon as her feet hit the floor. She pushes her wife against the table and wraps a hand around her nape. Both Christen’s breasts and face are now flushed on the surface of the furniture.

 

“Aaghh…” Christen makes a pained yet aroused noise.

 

Tobin pulls up the hem of her dress. She gulps at the sight of Christen’s ass coyly covered by the thin strip of her red thong. She roughly shoves it to the side and runs a finger between Christen’s glistening folds.

 

“Fuck!” They both cuss at the touch.

 

“You’re so wet.” Tobin whispers in Christen’s ear.

 

Christen can only bite her lip as Tobin continues her agonizing slow strokes. She winces when Tobin suddenly stops and pulls her hand off. But before the green-eyed woman can protest the unexpected loss of contact, Tobin kneels on the floor. Her face now leveled with Christen’s asshole and glistening folds. She pushes her mouth forward, flatly sticking her tongue out and starts lapping on Christen’s dripping juices. She holds Christen’s writhing thighs firmly, keeping her from falling on the floor.

 

“Keep yourself in place.” Tobin demands. She spreads Christen’s legs apart, giving her more access to her core. She darts her hot tongue out and finds Christen’s opening, flicking and teasing and sticking it in and out. She knows Christen loves it when she tongue-fucks her from behind.

 

“Shit Tobin!” Christen hisses, throwing her head back, mouth slightly ajar.

 

Tobin rises from the floor. “Shh...Christen.” She shushes her wife who’s starting to get loud.

 

Christen bites her bottom lip again. “I’m sorry, it’s just too—fuck!”

 

Christen doesn’t finish her apology. Tobin doesn’t let her. A full blown erect nine-inch cock has been thrusted inside Christen’s pussy roughly without any form of a warning. Tobin finds Christen’s nape once again for support as she commence ramming Christen from behind with her angry cock.

 

The dark-haired woman has to curl her hand into a fist and gag it in her mouth to suppress the cries of pain and pleasure overwhelming her at the moment. She loves it when Tobin is mercilessly rough and aggressive. Sure, a soft, thoughtful, kind Tobin in bed is one who makes your chest warm and feel loved. But time in time, she craves for that barbaric side of her wife who’s only driven by pure lust and carnal needs. One who wakes her up in the morning by eating her out and twirling her tongue around her swollen clitoris or that one who fucks her from behind while she’s bent over the balcony of their apartment facing the busy city outside or that Tobin who finger fucks her inside the cinema, risking the possibility of getting thrown out by the security or tell on by the other movie goers.

 

Their sex life has been in a dull winding road the past few months. It’s usually just a bout of missionary sex in bed and then they are done for the night. Adult life gets in the way. Work, busy schedule, and exhaustion after a day outside talking to people and meeting deadlines hinder them from trying new exciting things. So this one, inside the conference room of Christen’s father’s company, against the table where the bosses meet and talk, driven by the thrill of getting caught any minute, is the icebreaker in their vanilla sex life they have been waiting for.

 

“Babe, fuck! You’re so tight.” Tobin murmurs as she continues to thrust into Christen.

 

They don’t care anymore if the sound of their skin hitting each other makes its way to the ears of whoever’s outside the room. They just want to tend their arousal and that warm and growing want between their legs.

 

Christen bites down harder on her fist. She can feel her walls clenching around Tobin’s huge cock that’s senselessly pummeling her hole and hitting that particular spot inside.

 

Tobin snakes a hand around her thighs and finds her throbbing clit. She tugs it hard before rubbing her thumb around it in a circular motion, pushing her wife on the edge.

 

Christen shuts her eyes and bangs her head on the table. She lets a long, guttural grunt and her eyes roll at the back of her head when she comes. Her juices coat Tobin’s brutal cock and make Tobin hammer in and out of her even faster and rougher.

 

Every nerve in Christen’s body is still hypersensitive from her orgasm but she doesn’t stop Tobin. She swallows down the twinge in her core. She wants Tobin to come as well inside of her.

 

Tobin plops her leg up at the edge of the table to get a better angle and to pound even harder and deeper inside Christen’s aching pussy as if it’s still possible. She bites down on Christen’s shoulder to muffle her own cries.

 

Christen starts to think the ramming in her hole will never stop until Tobin suddenly pulls her cock out. Christen hears Tobin clears her throat and feels hot sticky liquid drops by the entrance of her ass.

 

Tobin inserts her thumb in the tight hole and spits down more saliva.

 

“I’m coming inside your ass.” Her voice drops a notch down from its normal, making Christen shiver with want and her pussy dripping wet again from anticipation.

 

She’s not fond of anal if she’s to be honest but the image of Tobin lost in ecstasy and pleasure from fucking her ass is enough for Christen to ignore the fact that she finds anal painful and uneasy.

 

“Yes babe, fuck my tight ass.” She feels the need to say something to encourage her wife and to assure her that she’s okay with it.

 

Tobin cups the base of her cock and dips its tip slow and shallow at first.

 

Christen takes a deep breath, already anticipating the sting and uneasy feeling of having a dick stick in her ass.

 

Tobin starts to move. Her prior slow and shallow movement finally forgotten as she lambast Christen’s hole with deep and hard thrusts.

 

Christen balls her fists tighter. The inadequacy of liquid to lubricate her hole and Tobin’s cock is making it more painful. The friction and the stretching of the skin is almost unbearable.

 

“Does it hurt?” Tobin inquires as if sensing her pain but doesn’t stop her assault inspite of.

 

Christen frantically shakes her head in affirmative. “It hurts but keep going.” She encourages. She doesn’t want to be the one to back down and ruin this moment for them. “Don’t stop.”

 

“Good…” Tobin purrs. “I’m close baby.”

 

Tobin tugs on her clit again and rubs it rapidly, keeping up with the pace of her thrusts. Christen is going to lose her mind. It’s painful, it hurts so much but it feels delicious at the same time. She doesn’t want it to stop. Doesn't want the sensation to end.

 

“Fuck!” She throws her head back. She’s close to another orgasm, feeling the familiar tug at the pit of her core once again.

 

Tobin’s thrusts become quicker and shallow and she’s biting harder on Christen’s skin.

 

“I’m close…baby, I’m…”

 

“Tobin, I’m coming—fuck!”

 

They both come at the same time. Tobin plops her worn out body against Christen’s back, her cock still nine-inch deep inside her wife.

"Fuck that was so good." 

 

“I love you.” Christen puffs in labored breaths.

 

Tobin fishes a few strands of Christen’s dark hair that’s crowding her face and tucks them behind her ear. She leans over, planting a lingering kiss on the side of her mouth.

 

“I love you, Christen.” She says in return, her eyes shut close as she’s taking in the scent of her wife, saving it in her memory.

 

When Tobin finally regains her strength, she slowly pulls her semi-flaccid cock out. They can both feel the warm white liquid flow from Christen’s hole.

 

“We need to clean up.” Tobin breathes out, chuckling a little. Her heartbeat regaining its normal rate.

 

The brunette pads to a nearby drawer and fishes out a napkin and walks back behind Christen. She slowly guides her still sensitive wife and turns her around slowly. She carefully dips the piece of cloth between her thighs and wipes off the liquid that has found its way down to her folds and inner thighs. Tobin pulls her thong back to its place and steals a playful kiss from Christen.

 

When she’s done, Christen takes turn and cleans Tobin up as well. She tucks her cock back under her boxer shorts and pulls up her jeans’ zipper. She makes Tobin’s top’s buttons and make sure her wife’s clothes and hair look more presentable than a couple of minutes ago to avoid suspicions from their employees outside the room.

 

“Babe I’m hungry.” Tobin adorably whines, rubbing her belly and catching Christen’s attention from trying to smooth out her dress that has been creased on from their prior steamy activity.

 

“Burgers?” Christen smiles widely, knowing fully well that Tobin’s comfort and after-sex food are greasy burgers and crunchy fries from a well-known local diner.

 

Tobin tugs her hand eagerly and guides them out of the conference room. They walk hand in hand, faces outstretched from grinning ear-to-ear. This is despite the ache and sharp pain that still linger on Christen for every step she takes. One would mistaken them as a newly wed couple in their honeymoon from the way they look at each other.

 

Tobin doesn’t miss the uneasy feeling from a pair of intense eyes at the far most corner of the common area though, observing them earnestly. It’s Alex, talking to one of her co-workers. Or at least she pretends to be. She looks dreadfully uninterested and only half listening, if not totally ignoring the person in front of her. She steals glances on the retreating form of the couple, following Tobin and Christen until the two reach the elevators and step inside. Hands still intertwined while Christen plants small, playful bites on Tobin's biceps.

 

Tobin locks eyes with the blue-eyed girl momentarily before Christen scoops her chin to the side and gives her a chaste kiss as the elevator door slowly shuts close and their figures disappear from Alex’s boring gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate comments so kindly leave one and let me know what you think?:)


End file.
